User talk:TheDogIsland
Hi, welcome to The Dog Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:PotanRIP.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Melon247 (Talk) 18:05, 3 July 2009 :You could help with making all the character pages, if you want. If you're not sure of their accessories I can find out. --Melon247 08:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Oh sure :D I'd love to help with that :D What do you need me to find out about ? :) TheDogIsland 08:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :It was just if you weren't sure of a characters accessories you can find out. There's a page of accessories on SW which I often use ;). here. --Melon247 09:09, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks :) You know, I think I might be able to help with some pictures.. There's a pretty good pic of the Sphinx :) TheDogIsland 12:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I noticed that and just got into an edit conflict ;). You going to create the Sphinx page? --Melon247 12:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I notice you don't seem to be doing much but uploading images... --Melon247 18:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::I just created the sphinx page but you can edit it if you want. --Melon247 18:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, the truth is I don't know how to do anything else really... I have no idea whatsoever about creating pages and things. I mean, If I knew then I could do more.. But I'm not very good at this wiki stuff.. I didn't even know how to upload pictures when I joined.. TheDogIsland 22:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, don't worry, we all have to start somewhere ;). And don't think I was never rubbish at wikiing. I can help you (I have three wikias, after all, so I'm used to helping people). Why don't you try clicking one of the red links on the characters page (preferable someone you know their accessories and breed or something) and then click on "Create a character page!" when the editing box appears. This makes a template appear and all you need to do is fill in the sectins (with what they say on them) and underneath the template you can write about the character. Maybe you should try Noble, since he's a pretty major character and I haven't got round to making his page yet. I do have an image for him, so I'll upload it. If you need any more help, you can just ask. And also you could take a look at some of the other character pages (for some reason Donatello springs to mind) and their edit pages to see how they work. --Melon247 07:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Awwww thanks for being so helpful and kind to me :) I'll try and make some character pages and see how it goes :) Thanks again :) TheDogIsland 11:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I'd already uploaded an image of Noble (File:Noble.jpg) but you can use your one if you want. You can pick ;) --Melon247 13:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::You can add a description of Noble as well (underneath the template) or I could do it if you want. You're the one learning how to use the wiki, so I think you should have a go ;).--Melon247 17:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that you had already uploaded one and then I think I stuffed up a bit and uploaded mine while I was trying to use yours. I'm not too sure how to insert the pic onto the template though... TheDogIsland 23:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Oooh I just worked it out now by looking at how you did yours LOL I might try and make a few more. And I reckon your descriptions are way better :P So maybe you should do them :P TheDogIsland 23:12, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :OK, I'll do the descriptions. Also, with the character template, if you don't know the accessories it's better to just leave the sections blank rather than deleting them because otherwise "none" appears. And may I just say, you're getting better at images ;). --Melon247 08:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and also, because this wiki is all about The Dog Island, you don't have to put TDI in the image titles because it's obvious what game they're from ;). --Melon247 08:05, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Images OK, I just got bored with scrolling down the page all the time to edit stuff so I thought I'd start a new section ;). If you upload im image of one (or more) of the characters in the game, be sure to add Category:Character images either when you're uploading them or click on "add categories" at the bottom of the page afterwards and put in "Character images". Another thing I think I might as well tell you is that I live in the UK, and considering that you are apparently editing the wiki at midnight I'd guess you live in the US or something, right? And also something I'd like to bring up is that I have an image of Joyclen behind his (not sure if Joyclen is a male or female name :P) counter in the restaruant, and I was thinking maybe on his character page we have one image in the character template and another just at the side. I think yours will be better in the character template since it shows more of him/her (do you know which he/she is?). One more thing; I've moved your images with TDI at the end and fixed the image links on the pages so now they all just say what they are and don't have TDI at the end. I think I got all of them. And in breed sections of the character pages if they're not a dog then just put what else they are (e.g. "Anc" or "Ancient Monster"). Phew, what a long message ;). --Melon247 08:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Ohh Ok then..Sorry bout that. and that too LOL Awww thankies :) Good idea :) Hmmm... Im not too sure about that, what do you mean by the category thing. I'm from Australia actually :) and its about 7:30PM for me now :) Yeah that's a good idea for Joyclen because it's hard to get the ones behind counters unless they're in a cutscene. Nope not too sure but I'm thinking it's a girl because of the bow. Oh thanks for that :) Ok then I wasn't too sure about that so I just left it to be safe ;) Thanks again :) TheDogIsland 09:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, with categories, you know when you upload videos, there's a box for the "description"? That's what appears on the page under the image (for example, on that image of Noble I showed you, where it says "Image of Noble"), and you can also add categories to it. So if you put in Category:Character images, then once the image has been uploaded, it will be put into the category (here). --Melon247 09:56, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::And also would you like me to delete the extra Noble image or save it incase we need it for something (not sure what)? --Melon247 09:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Ohhh Alright now I get it :) Yeah you can delete the image and if you need it again you can just ask me because Its stored in my computer ;) Along with heaps more TDI images :P TheDogIsland 10:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :OK, I deleted it. I also seem to have loads of images (I have a folder especially and there's loads there, most of which are of characters). Just wondering, do you happen to have a DVD Recorder? Because then you can record films and then get doog quality images of whatever you want ;). Still, whatever quality, we need one of the map of the whole of the island, which would have to be taken from the second time you're in the Kunka Ruins (or maybe Anc Road) because otherwise it would be covered in clouds ;). --Melon247 12:39, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and one more thing; if the image you have for something has like a border on it (like your anc Queen one) or anything round the outside (such as the black strip on Joyclen's pic) then could you crop the image slightly (it works in Paint because I use that to do that sort of thing)? --Melon247 12:42, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah I have loads of images too (: Nope, sorry I don't have a recorder :( I want one though. Hmmmm.... Let me see what I can do about the map ;) I look around for a bit and see. Oh yeah, sorry bout that it's just that the Anc Queen came off a poster that I made and I put borders on all the pics so it was neater but I didn't know if I should remove it or not.. Yeah I always use paint :) Very useful it is ;) TheDogIsland 21:55, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, Just to let you know that mσísєsαríαs#1fαn is me, TheDogIsland ;) I just wanted something different, that's all ;) mσísєsαríαs#1fαn 23:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, how do you like the new look? ;). If you want you can try the Accessories Challenge and see what accessories you can find from enemies ;). --Melon247 16:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I love the new look :D It's awesome (: Oh the accessory challenge ? Hmm...I might give that a go ;) mσísєsαríαs#1fαn 07:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, I went around howling a bit and I found: Checked Soft Hat B - Treely Woods Snake Fashionable Sunglasses- Treely Woods Gorilla Fashionable Tulip A - Zoomy Lake Snake mσísєsαríαs#1fαn 02:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :You can put them down on the forum. --Melon247 09:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Just want to say I love the victory gang page so far :) I had a good shot of Camu and I forgot to upload it :P So now we don't need it. mσísєsαríαs#1fαn 22:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Houses What you could do is look around on YouTube or something for films (ones taken from the TV rather than of the TV) and get images of the dog's houses. Then you can put the images on their character pages, if you like ;). I don't mind you taking pictures from my film of Oliver, either (and maybe rate part 16 since someone rated it poor :P) --Melon247 09:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh and also remember to add the liscense to images. If you actualy take the image I guess it counts as making it yourself. --Melon247 10:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Oh alright then, that's a good idea :) and yes I do go around on youtube and get pictures of the houses... I think I might have a few more... I'll upload them for you :) Well...The truth is on youtube I haven't got an activated account... because I stuffed up my account and cant remember the password.... So I need to make another one but Im having some problems... And as a reply to my comments on YT, Yes I did know you were 13, But I bet you don't know how old I am ^_^ PS. You will know who I am if I get a new account on YT by my avatar thingo ;) I use it on most sites so it sort of connects all my accounts ;) mσísєsαríαs#1fαn 07:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess I knew you had to be over 13, becuase otherwise you wouldn't be able to use Wikia ;). And... good luck with house images! --Melon247 07:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, just to let you know I already had an image of Kristina (infact it was nearly the same as that one but not as wide and maybe brighter since I took it with my DVD recorder) and also one of her in her Tiara. --Melon247 07:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Well...you're wrong about that.... :x Yeah LOL thats funny...I noticed that too...and I got it from your video anywayz :P